The Green-Eyed Beauty
by FFXfan4life
Summary: Rikku falls in love with Tidus then wonders : is he the right guy for me?


Rikku (his is from my P.O.V so move out the way third person view this is my story) stood in the hallway gym clothes in hand.I was scanning the crowd for my half-brother, Wakka (though he was so overprotective everyone thought he was my real older brother). As she spotted him she called his name and waved her arms.

¨Wakka!"She called cutting through the crowd. As she pushed the last few people out the way she saw her brother talking to Tidus. When he saw her he wrapped her in a hug.

Ḧow you been?¨ He asked. She looked at Tidus and smiled. He always made her smile,even when she was sad especially when she was sad.

Ïḿ good , big brother"I answered grinning. He removed me out of the hug and I jogged over and hugged Tidus too. He hesitated before he hugged me back too. As I pulled out of the hug I spotted Yuna across the hallway opening her locker. SHe pulled out what look like her practice tutu (she does ballet). Tidus apparently saw her too and he smiled and waved her over. We have been friends since like the 4th grade (Yuna,Tidus,Wakka and I).

¨Come over today Tidus tell us as soon as she walks over ¨Ẅe are going to have so much fun!¨

¨What's the special occasion ?"She asked and I looked at Wakka. He was the only one who knew my deathly fear of rain,thunder and lighting. And it was supposed to rain today too. And did I mention I don like rain. So when this happens I climb into the fist bed that looks promising and I fall asleep as fast as I can. Which is not very fast.

¨Um no reason"I told her and nodded to Tidus ¨You come too¨. Thatś when surprisingly he came and threw his arms around me too.

¨ Lovers¨ I turn around and Seymour coughs. I quickly shrug out of Tidusś embrace and glare at Seymour.

¨ Shut up" I growl then I turn to face Tidus "And you don do it again¨. Tidus grins and chuckles.

¨ You know you liked it"Tidus says wiggling his eyebrows and switches to his flirty voice ¨ Babe¨. My face turns blood red and I whip my hair in his face.

¨ You did not just use your flirty voice on me¨ I glare "And here I thought I was special¨

¨You are special" Tidus says, ruffles my hair "Youŕe like the little sister I never had¨. My whole face freezes, the little sister he never had. Now I finally know my chances with him. Not that I liked him or anything. Because I don , not at all. 0% chance of that ever happening. I quickly smooth my hair back down and face him.

¨ Do not mess with my hair unless you know how to fix it¨ I glare and walk away then I turn looking for Yuna. Huh that is funny, she left. Shrugging, I turn and head for the door today I am skipping school. Itś not like my grade is suffering anyway. Grabbing my stuff I make a run for the door. As I walk out the door, I slam my book-bag on the stairs. This is weird, since when does Tidus show brotherly affection for me? I was always the one he flirted with, not the one where he messes with my hair and call me ´Babe´. Soon after maybe 30 minutes of pondering this the final bell rings. I wait for Tidus, Wakka and Yuna to walk out the door. We usually walk home together. That was before things got all weird. Must be the lighting and thunder. Everyone files out the door and I have to move to get out of the way.

¨ Hey your Tidus girlfriend right?"I whip my head at the question wondering who they were talking to. It would be great if they were talking to me because they see me as the hottest guy at my _entire_ school as his girlfriend.

¨Um me?"I ask pointing at my chest he nods and then I shake my head. ¨ We known each other since 4th grade though¨. Then he walks off leaving me to ponder this thought.

¨Rikku!"I glance up as my name is being mentioned it turns out it is Wakka ¨ Where were you?¨

¨Um that doesn't matter¨ I stutter running up ahead. When Tidus joins us he looks mad. No worse that mad, he looks pissed. I slow down signaling for Wakka and Yuna to go up ahead.

¨Tidus?" I ask quietly he looks at me with flashing blue eyes

¨Yeah?¨

¨Whatś wrong?¨ I ask though really I´m worried. Tidus is my best friend, if heś mad I want to know.

¨ Nothing just a tough practice¨ He answers forcing a smile ¨ Everyone seems to think we date¨. I turn three shade of red. Us? No way wee know each other since we were 9. Things would get to awkward if we dated. I can just imagine our Sunday dinner. So creepy.

¨Okay¨ I drawl out slowly ¨That is just weird we've known each other since like 4th grade¨

¨ Same thing I said!¨ Tidus agrees and he brightens up, his blond hair shining like his blue eyes. I stare at him with my swirly green eyes (Everyone keeps asking if they were contacts which they were not) and he move his hand and ruffles my blond hair. I laugh and he grins our romantic moment over. As we appear at his house his mom waves us in hugging each of us.

¨ Rikku !¨ She says as she hugs me ¨ Itś been since what a week since I saw you? You've gotten so tall!¨

¨Mom!"Tidus says pushing me in the door. After dinner it started storming. Bad. I started to panic and asked to go to the bathroom feeling nauseous. I stayed in there for at least 20 minutes before coming back out again.

¨Dang Rikku¨ Tidus says as I walk out again ¨ Did everything come out all right in there?¨. Everyone laughs except for Wakka. I blush and laugh nervously, what do I tell them?. Instead I do something stupid I run off to the first bed I see and lay down crying. Every Time the thunder clapped I jumped. Clap. Jump. Clap. JUmp. In that order. I was crying so loud now everyone must have heard me. After maybe an hour I fell asleep.


End file.
